<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Into The End by happyaspie, Pandalove09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674831">Together Into The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie'>happyaspie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalove09/pseuds/Pandalove09'>Pandalove09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Pepper Potts, Baby Peter Parker, Child Loss, F/M, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Peter Parker, Maria Stark Lives, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, May Parker is Tony Stark's Sister, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Blood, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalove09/pseuds/Pandalove09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People tended to think that Tony and Pepper Stark lived a perfect life and that with an abundance of money at their fingertips, they were never in want of anything.  However, that couldn't have been further from the truth.  They spent years struggling with pain and grief.  Though rather than tearing them apart, it brought them closer together and stronger than ever as they fought for what they'd always wanted, a child of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong>Important Trigger Warning:</strong><br/>*This chapter delves deeply into the struggles of infertility and child loss by means of miscarriage.</p>
  <p>[There will be Medical Inaccuracies]</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty-six hours.  Thirty-six hours of labour is how long it took for Pepper to successfully give birth to a premature baby boy.  After years of trying different doctors, going through more exams than she could count and enduring numerous procedures, she was finally rewarded with a healthy pregnancy. </p><p> </p><p>Amid all of the joy and relief, it was easy to forget the agonizing months that had brought them to where they were and that there had been a time when Pepper had found herself ready to give up on every fertility treatment anyone could offer her.  During the first several months of treatment, she'd tried to stay optimistic, telling herself that it would happen in its own time eventually, it did.  There was a positive pregnancy test and everything seemed right with the world until it didn't.  She was three months along when she found herself crying on the bathroom floor as her body began to spontaneously abort the fetus she had been so lovingly carrying.  They would learn later that her uterus just hadn't up for the task and that she would need to have surgery if they wanted to retain the hope of her being able to maintain a pregnancy to term.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the bathroom floor had felt Pepper absolutely drained.  She'd been crying for so long that there were no real tears left but it wasn't until she looked down at her bloody legs that she realized she'd been sitting on the cold tiled floor, staring a the door for over two full hours.  Suddenly feeling more aware and overwhelmed with anxiety, she had JARVIS call her husband, ignoring the way her vocal cords had made her sound pathetic and weak as she made her request.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Stark, I would like to notify you that medical attention should be arriving soon” the kindly sounding AI announced after she's managed to pull herself up from the floor on shaky legs.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you, JARVIS”, she barely managed to whisper.  She was far to busy trying to ignore the harrowing pain that was radiating from her lower back all the way down to the pelvic bone and through her cervix.  As she held herself up against the sink, she looked down and squeezed her eyes shut, internally begging, no one, in particular, to explain to her <em>why</em>. <em> Why</em> had her body failed her? <em>Why</em> couldn't she give a family to the man that she dearly loved?  <em>Why</em> couldn't she make her parents and in-laws grandparents?  The anxiety, the pressure that had been caused by all of those perceived expectations were intense and infuriating. </p><p> </p><p>"PEPPER!!", she heard Tony's deep voice shout from behind the door.  Though no more than a few seconds passed before JARVIS was unlocking it, thus allowing him access to his wife.  He'd not really been prepared for the sight that awaited him and he took in a sharp breath.  There was Pepper, the love of his life, standing there, holding herself up against the counter with blood leaking down her legs while opening sobbing.  All he could do was stand there wide eyed and scared shitless not knowing what to do.  His mind had gone completely blank.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I need to inform you that emergency services are at the door", JARVIS informed, pulling Tony out of his state of near panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Let them in.", he said and then swallowed hard before approaching Pepper so that he could rub her back.  At least then he could feel like he was doing something, even if it was only a small gesture of comfort and solidarity.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, look at me.", Tony whispered as he placed a finger from one of his hands on his wife's chin to encourage her to look at him, while simultaneously using his opposite had to gently brush away the strawberry blond hair that was sticking to her tear-stained cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a failure, Tony.", Pepper breathily spoke.  Things, like getting pregnant and giving birth, seemed like such natural events that she as a woman should be able to do without medical intervention.  She couldn't stop herself from feeling like there was something about her that was broken or unworthy.  She'd failed at doing the one thing women were fundamentally built to do.  Create life.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not.", Tony attempted to soothe but he knew the words weren't getting through.  So, he just sat there and looked at her with sad eyes and forced himself to remain calm and composed for her benefit.  She was already struggling and he didn't want to add to her already mounting guilt by displaying his own feelings of hurt and upset.  Though, admittedly there were several tears shed during the time spent in the hospital and several more when they returned under similar circumstances a mere seven months later.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just worried about her.", Tony confessed to the doctor as he walked down the whitewashed hallway of the hospital.  Despite having been assured that there were still other procedures that they could employ should they choose to continue trying, he was concerned about his wife's ability to cope with a third loss, with his own ability to cope with a third loss, really.  While his wife had to suffer through the physical pain of the miscarriages, they shared in the mental anguish.  As small and underdeveloped as they may have been, they were their children.  "I think that this second spontaneous abortion has completely shaken her.", he added, choosing not to admit that he too was troubled.</p><p> </p><p>"This had been traumatic and people tend to deal with trauma in all different ways.  Perhaps you should stop treatments for a while and seek some psychological guidance to help her cope before you jump back in.  When you're ready, We'll carry out the next round of diagnostics and try a new precautionary regime.", the doctor explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I-", Tony began only to be cut off by his family baring into the small reception looking as though they were prepared to start a war.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Maria Stark and this is my husband, Howard, we're here to--", he heard his mother frantically shout at the poor receptionist before she realized that he was standing right there and began to hurry towards him. "--Oh!  Look, it's Anthony... Tony!", she called out and soon he found himself being pulled into an unexpected three-way hug.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiled at the display and waited patiently to be able to finalize their previous conversation.  "I'll give you some privacy and if you require any further assistance, please don't hesitate to ask for me at the nurse's station.  I'd be happy to come and help you. Also, please note that your wife should be good to go by tomorrow morning.", he kindly informed before politely shaking his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for your help, Doc.", Tony replied and then watched as the man left the room, leaving him to explain the tragedy at hand to his parents.  Then with a deep sigh, he turned towards his mother and father's worried faces.  "Pepper lost the baby, Mom and I don't know what to do.", he truthfully told his mother as a few tears fell from his eyes and onto his mom's shoulder where she had taken him back into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Anthony, son... look at me.", his father requested of him and Tony complied, looking up from his mother's embrace.  "It may be hard right now and I know you're probably feeling lost and angry but you have her and she needs you.  Just let her cry, sob, scream, whatever she needs to do because it's hard to lose something so special but I've no doubt in my mind that both of you will have a precious family, like your mother and I have with you and your sister, May.", he gently spoke before firming up his tone.  "Now, you take a deep breath, go wash your face and talk to your wife, okay?  You can do this.  Take your time, your mother and I will be here to keep her company until you get back.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded his head and sniffed as he wiped at his red-rimmed eyes only to have to wipe them again when his dad whispered a quiet, "I love you, Son.", into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Dad.", Tony echoed and then followed his father's orders and went to make himself presentable before, going to talk to his wife and his parents about the options the doctor had laid before him.  How there would be more tests, injections and bed rest in their future should they chose to continue their quest to become parents.  He had to keep reminding himself to stay positive as he spoke.  His mind pressed quite the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Along with his explanation, Tony made a concerted effort to try and help his wife understand that none of what had happened was her fault, that it was natural and that there were many, many other young women who were also struggling to conceive.  They weren't alone, even if they felt like they were.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper and remained quiet throughout the entire speech.  It wasn't until her husband had said that he didn't fault her for the losses, that she finally spoke and when she did, it was with tears in her eyes.  "I can't do this anymore, Tony.", she finally said before breaking down completely.</p><p> </p><p>"...and that's okay, Amore Mio, We can wait and when you're ready<em> you</em> can decide if <em>you</em> want to have the treatments and trying again, okay?", he said with non-judgmental affinity.  He loved his wife and wanted more than anything to have a child with her but he wanted her to know that<em> she was enough. </em> If it came down to it and being parents just was just never going to be in the cards for them... <em>she was enough.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Okay.", Pepper choked out through her own emotion and Tony took her hand into his, bringing it up to his lips so that he could kiss give it a gentle kiss.  Then as he carefully brushed his finger's through her hair to bring it away from her blue eyes, he smiled while his own parents looked on with care.</p><p> </p><p>It took three more years of frustrated tears, multiple rounds of medical intervention and lots of intensive family counseling before they were able to bring Peter Benjamin Stark into the world.  A living, breathing, six-pound baby boy with dark hair and the biggest most gorgeous brown eyes anyone had ever seen.  Being premature had led to a few respiratory issues but it wasn't anything that couldn't be managed because he was a fighter.  Tough as nails just like his mom and the entire family was instantly in love with him.  None of them could possibly be any happier about Peter's safe arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Even Pepper's parents, Karen and Kennedy Potts had flown in all the way from San Francisco the moment they'd received the news of their grandson's early arrival.  They could hardly contain their excitement as they came bursting into the hospital room with arms full of flowers for their daughter and a few small gifts for Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I'm a grandmother, Maria!  This is insane!", Karen said once she'd spotted her friend across the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither can I dear.", Maria agreed as she looked over the lastest pictures that had been carried in by the NICU nurse.  The baby in the photographs looked so tiny in his incubator with the little tubes and monitors attached to him but even so, he was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"May just called me, Mom", Tony said, interrupting his mother in her thoughts, "Happy's going to be bringing her by just now."</p><p> </p><p>"That's great, my dear.", his mother distractedly replied before passing the photographs over in order to give Maria and Howard to chance gush over their precious Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled and glanced down at his wife who seemed to be waking up from her well-deserved nap and made his way towards her.  "Are you hungry, Darling?", he asked knowing that it had been hours since she'd had more than a few ice chips and some broth.  However, Pepper just looked at his with worry etched across her brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he okay, Tony?", she asked and Tony was quick to try and quell her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.  Out baby boy is strong.  He'll be here for a couple of weeks until his lungs develop a little more but other than that, yes.  He's healthy.", Tony assured but when his wife's features remained tense he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.  "It's all going to be fine, he's a fighter and he's currently under the care of the best specialist in the country.  You know why?  Because we're going to give him the best of everything."</p><p> </p><p>"He's also going to be spoiled rotten by his crazy aunt and uncles.", May chimed in, causing everyone in the room to trun to face her.  She was holding a baby blue arrangement and next to her was her long-time boyfriend, Ben Parker.  "I know you've had a difficult journey but hey, you know you have us, Pepper.", she said to her sister-in-law as entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Sis.", Tony said, smiling sweetly at his sister.  "It's like you always know what to say."</p><p> </p><p>After setting down the flowers, May made her way over to give her Pepper a hug before turning to embrace her brother.  "Yeah, well, that's one of the perks of being raised by ever knowledgeable, Maria Stark.", she quipped, with a teasing glance towards her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Just because I like to give life advice doesn't mean I want to be the center of attention.", Maria countered mock offense. "Are you listening to this, Howard?  I can't believe these children.", she complained and then everyone in the room was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Maria.", Howard said as he lay a heavy hand on his wife's shoulder. "No matter how many life lessons you give, these children will always find a way to take the piss out of you."</p><p> </p><p>Rolling, her eyes, Maria shook her husband's hand away and made a point of moving to the complete opposite side of the room from him.  "I can't believe you're siding with them, she huffed while Karen and Kennedy laughed quietly in the background.  There was nothing more entertaining than watching the Starks take things to a whole new level of playful bickering.</p><p> </p><p>"My dearest Mother, I am very sorry that I hurt your feelings.", May offered while she made her way over to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"You better be.", Maria grumbled causing Tony to snort a laugh while Ben simply sighed and brought his hand, momentarily up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, everything's going to be great, right, Pepper?", Ben said once the room had grown quiet again. "There's nothing to be worried about because if you need anything your family is going to be here to support you.", he promised and everyone in the room was quick to jump in and agree with him.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a moment to compose herself, Pepper smiled softy at her family.  "Thank you, Ben... and everyone.  I am honestly so grateful to have such a loving crazy family.", she honestly expressed and leaned in as Tony placed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Then just as quickly as the sentimental moment had started it ended as Howard clapped his hands together in a business-like manner.  "Well, Happy just texted me and apparently he's waiting so I'll be heading off to get some work done at the office.", he proclaimed as he took a quick look at his watch. "Id you need anything you can call me but your mother's going to be sticking around with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing, Dad.", Tony said and then wrapped his arms around his father's neck, giving him a firm pat to the back.  "Thanks for everything, I love you"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, son.", Howard returned and then he was out the door leaving the remainder of the family to quietly talk amongst themselves.   They all spent a good bit of time, chatting about current events and telling funny stories in an attempt to distract Pepper from her obvious concern.  They knew she was worried about Peter.  She'd yet to be able to really look at him.  They had held him up briefly for her to see once he'd been safely delivered but then he'd been whisked away to the NICU for observation, where he would remain for a minimum of twenty-four hours. </p><p> </p><p>Even with the promise of constant care, Pepper was having a hard time with the separation.  It was nervewracking to know that her baby was so close yet so far away.   She'd invested so much time, patience and even her own physical being into bringing Peter into the world and if felt like a punch to the gut to be told that she would have to wait to see him, to hold him, to touch every single one of his tiny fingers and toes.  It left her feeling powerless and afraid but there was nothing she could do.  It was similar to the same helpless feeling she'd had after each of her miscarriages.  The thought of her two angles babies, made her breath hitch.  "Tony.", she said as he grabbed her husband's loose sleeve.  "He really is alive, right?  You're not, they're not lying.  He's okay?", she pleaded as her eyes began to water and her heart rate spiked with panic.</p><p> </p><p>Tony's heart sank because he knew how hard this was for her.  <em>For them</em>.  "Darling, I promise you that our baby is alive and that we're going to see him tomorrow.  Then we're going to get you home and Peter's going to be moved out of the NICU to a more specialized unit where we can visit him all the time.", he soothes while kissing her hand.  "I would never lie to you about or son's safety and wellbeing.", he continued with a shaky breath, looking at her with pitying eyes that were seconds away from becoming cloudly with tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that.", Pepper replied with a broken voice.  "I... I'm just desperate. He's out there and I'm in here, Tony.  I can't do anything for him.  I can't nurse him, I can't change his diaper, I can't even sing him to sleep.  Hell, I don't even know what he really looks like.", she nearly shouted towards the end while gesturing towards the small pile of pictures the nurses had brought her to share with family and to look at while she pumped her breasts.  She so frustrated and heartbroken at that point that the tears wouldn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, Honey but hey, tomorrow, you're going to be able to see him and soon enough, he'll be home with us, where he belongs.   You're going to be able to nurse him, rock him, read his books and change every single one of his diapers.  Ten times a day... probably more.", Tony said knowing that it would make his wife laugh.  Then he took a moment to wipe away her tears and make strong eye contact with her.  He needed to make sure she was listening.  "I know your upset and anxious, so am I.  We have each other, though and we're going to get through this.  I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Twenty-four long hours later, both Pepper and Tony were being dressed in sterile scrubs so that they could walk into the NICU and hold their tiny baby boy.  Looking around, they were fully aware that there were quite a few small infants in the room but their eyes were trained solely on their own.  They watched as the familiar doctor picked up their son who still attached to several machines, including one that was offering him a steady stream of life-giving oxygen and they could see the way he had to place his hands carefully to not disturb them.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. And Mrs. Stark, this is Peter.", the doctor said as he placed the baby carefully into Pepper's outstretched arms.  "Be mindful of the wires, they're what's helping us monitor heart rate, temperature and oxygen levels.  The nurses cleaned him up this morning and he's been changed.  So, far, everything looks great.", he said with a small smile.  "If Peter keeps up this same rate of development he should be able to be released into your care in the next couple of weeks."</p><p> </p><p>Tony, who had been looking fondly at his wife and son, took a moment to shake the doctor's hand.  "Thank you so much, Doctor White.  I truly can't thank you enough for everything you've done for my wife and I."</p><p> </p><p>"It's been my pleasure, Mr. Stark and as I'm sure you already know, your wife is set to be released from the hospital sometime tomorrow morning.  Until then, you're both welcome to stay in here with your son as much as we can safely allow.  I'm sure you can understand that with this being the NICU, there are several medically fragile infants in the room. Should any critical emergencies arise while you're in here, you will have to be asked to step away until things are back under control.  However, as soon as we have the discharge papers in order Peter will be moved to a facility that will allow you to visit him as much as you like, with fewer interruptions."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much.", pepper told the doctor and then looked around the room as the vigilant staff continued to care for their small patients.  "Thank all of you for looking after my baby boy and taking such good care of him, keeping him safe.  I can't explain to you how grateful Tony and I are.", she expressed with teary eyes.  They really were lucky to have such an amazing team of caregivers.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem, Mrs. Stark.", one of the nurses replied with a smile.  "...and just so you know, we'll try to give you as much privacy as we can while you get to know your baby.  If you'd like to nurse him you can, he's probably going to be getting hungry here soon.  Just let us know if you need any help."</p><p> </p><p>With the doctor having stepped away and the nurses busying themselves around the room, Pepper and Tony were left to admire the newest member of their growing family.  Tony watched as his wife held their son close to her body and reached out to take a hold of the infant's small hand, being careful not to disturb any of the numerous wires.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so beautiful...", Pepper airily proclaimed, never looking away from Peter's pink cheeks and wrinkled forehead.  Finally having him in her arms was a relief and tears began to stream down her face.  She had to take a deep breath to try and keep them at bay. "He's so precious.  I can't believe he's ours.  Look at him, Tony.  He's our baby."</p><p> </p><p>Tony too had to wipe at his eyes as tried to control his own emotions.  Then he looked down at his gorgeous wife and their perfect child.  "He, he's our baby, Pepper.", he uttered through the oncoming tears of joy. "...and the tree of us?  We're going to be together into the end.", he added with a deep breath, never taking his eyes off of his family.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anxiety.  That was all that was on Pepper's mind at that moment.  She would have thought that after spending so long preparing to be a mother that she would feel more prepared than she did.  Yet despite all of the books she'd read, classes she'd taken and information that she had gathered from the various specialist and nurses, she still felt like she had no idea what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>It had been three weeks since she'd give birth to Peter and her baby had finally been released from the hospital.  During that time,Peter had begun to breathe on his own, gained weight, grown a lot more hair and had started nursing regularly.  That had been challenging at first but with the assistance of the midwife and a lactation specialist, Pepper had been able to learn the best ways to hold her son how to help him properly take her breast into his mouth.  The learning process had been daunting and every single supplementary bottle had felt like a small blow but they had finally figured it out, just like they had figured everything else out.  </p><p> </p><p>However, now that they were on their way to go pick him up, Pepper couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed.  She had been caring for her son for nearly a month but she'd yet to do so alone.  She hadn't breastfed him, diapered him, bathed him or even picked him up without the presence of at least one nurse.  She was sure that's where her unease was stemming from. </p><p> </p><p>She was, of course, thrilled to be bringing her baby boy home but she couldn't help the doubts that continued to overtake her excitement.  What if she did something wrong and no one was there to correct her?   What if she couldn't give Peter enough attention?  There would be no nurses constantly present.  What if something happened and she couldn't provide the kind of support that her son needed?  What if. What if. What if flowed through her head like a mantra and then suddenly her husband was speaking to her.</p><p> </p><p>"We've arrived.", Tony said with glee as he looked lovingly towards his wife.  "Are you ready to take our baby home?", he questioned because he certainly was.  Managing his work while constantly moving between his home and the hospital to support his wife and son had been difficult.  He was overjoyed to finally have his whole family together in one place, even if there was a small part of him that was just the tiniest bit scared shitless about becoming one of his son's primary caregivers.  'Thank God for Pepper', he thought to himself as he tried to remain composed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm nervous, Tony.", Pepper admitted with a sigh.  "What if I'm not a good mother?  What if I can't give him everything he needs?  I- I just don't want to hurt him because I love him so much already and I'll never forgive myself if anything  ever happens to him, you know?", she continued to ramble as she exited the car.</p><p> </p><p>Tony held her hand and nodded along as she spoke so that she knew he was following along and listening carefully.  Then before they stepped inside the facility where their son was waiting for them, he paused and waited for Happy to catch up with them.  "Hey, Happy?  Could you be so kind as to let the doctors know that we're here but that I need a moment alone with my wife to speak to her?", he requested already knowing that the man would be more than willing to do so. </p><p> </p><p>"You got it, Boss.", Happy returned with a small smile and made his way towards the building.  </p><p> </p><p>Once Happy had disappeared behind the sliding doors, Tony turned to make eye contact with Pepper, while holding onto both of her hands.  "I know you're nervous, fuck... so am I--", he began and couldn't help but smile a little when his wife snorted in response.  "--but hey, I believe in us and I know we can do this.  We're going to be the best parents out baby boy could ever ask for.  If we make mistakes here and there, we'll work together as a family and do our best to make it right.", he nonchalantly suggested and could see his wife starting to relax as he spoke.  "You believe me, right?", he then asked with an eyebrow raised and a cheeky smile tugging at his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes.", Peppers simply replied and then leaned forward to kiss her husband passionately on the lips.  That was one of the reasons why she had married him.  Tony was perfect.  Sure, he occasionally forgot to put his laundry away or clean his dishes and he'd definitely managed to leave a large oil stain on their brand new couch.  That had lead to a colourful discussion... but all of that aside, he was the most caring being ever and she loved him for it.</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled brightly at his wife, his eyes shining with pure love and squeezed her hands.  "Let's go pick up our baby boy.", he all but whispered.  Pepper agreed with a  smile and together, they walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>While the smile Tony had given to Pepper was genuine, he was still feeling fairly uncertain.  That insecurity was something he'd already spoken to his parents and his sister about while he was at the office the week prior.  As the date that his son would be released into his care approached he'd become more and more worried about what the future would hold for his little family of three.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up Tony.  You're going to be a great dad just like our dad is...", May had said with a roll of her eyes as she kicked her feet up onto the coffee table where they were waiting to start a meeting in their father's office.  Pepper had been at the hospital with Peter and he had been spending the last few weeks trying to get May up to speed so that she could take over for him for a while once his son was home.  The plan was for her to step in as CEO while he took at least three months of paternity leave.  Though in order to do that with a good conscience he needed to make sure everything was perfect before he left.  "...besides, you'll have us.", she added with her usual cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>Maria had rolled her eyes at her daughter and smiled over at Tony.  "What your sister is trying to say is true, Anthony.  Everything you and Pepper have worked so hard for had brought you to this moment.  You have this, son.", she'd said before moving forward to take his hands into hers.  "You'll be fine because the beauty of being a parent is that you are going to learn so much as you go.  You're going to have that small human in your life forever and no one will ever know him better than you do.", she'd added with a laugh and slightly watery eyes. "I know it can be near wrecking and scary.  No book you read will or ever read can possibly give you all the answers.  Sometimes you'll have to wing it but I already know that you're going to be such a great father."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, boy, better lookout.  Here come the tears, boys.", May had happily chimed in with a sip of her mimosa causing both Tony and Howard to bust out laughing while Maria glared.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me.", Maria said to her husband as she's dried her eyes.  Then once she'd deemed herself composed she turned back towards her son.  "What I was trying to say was, that you should enjoy every second.  Those precious moments of your baby learning new things and gaining knowledge?  Those are the moments you should focus on more than any uncertainty.  The future will always be the future but the present is where we are right now I know for a fact that you are going to be one hell of a dad.  Why?  Because I said so.", she said sweetly as she reached over to wipe the tears from Tony's face as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Mother's right, Son.", Howard softly spoke. "You have been working non-stop for years. You haven't given yourself a break since you took over.  These moments with your family are crucial and I want you to take these next few months and embrace them.  Enjoy your time with your family. I also want you to take the opportunity to organize yourself.  Talk to Pepper and decide what you want to do when you get back but for now, your sister can handle things.  Keep your main focus on your wife and child.  They should be your priority from here on out."</p><p> </p><p>Tony knew that his dad had been right, over the years that he and Pepper had spent trying to conceive and had suffered loss after loss, he's not taken a single holiday.   Seeing his wife so unhappy and being unable to fix it for her had left him feeling empty.  They'd ended up struggling not just with themselves but with either other as well.  The pressure had put a strain on their marriage and for a while, communication had completely broken down.  Everything had turned into an argument. It had taken a great deal of counselling for them to learn how to talk to each other again but after some time, things did get better and they were better for it.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed that no marriage was perfect and Pepper and he had definitely had to work through a lot but even during that time they'd never stopped trusting each other.  Not had they stopped providing each other with unconditional love and support.  They had their own parents to thank for that.  Each of them having grown up in such caring, tight-knit families had left them with a lifetime of examples to follow.  </p><p> </p><p>Before Peter's arrival, the family had delved into several conversations about how the company would manage while Tony took some time for his family. While he was the CEO, May in charge of the engineering and biochemical departments that produced products fueled by clean energy, their goal being, to preserve the environment.  His sister had always been more interested in the technical side of things than the business side but she understood her brother's need to take a break from it all.  She also understood that even though their father was still apart of the company he deserved to be able to retire.  He probably should have already retired but he was too stubborn and seemed to enjoy his job.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, Tony was pulled from the thoughts his father's comment had led him into by his sister calling his name.  "Anthony... Tony... Hey, Tones.", she called out before he finally looked up at her amused smile.  "You know I've got this.  You don't need to be worried about it.  I've got you covered and Dad's going to be taking over my job.  Besides, you know how much he loves being around the interns and teaching them new things.", she said while adjusting her glasses on her nose and then looked at him with a goofy smile.  "Just enjoy your time of Antonio."</p><p> </p><p>Tony had snorted a laugh and looked at his family.  "Thanks for understanding and giving me a break to you know, be part of my baby's life.", he'd said, his voice cracking a little on the end as emotion took over. Then he looked at his dad with a soft smile.  "I-I just want to be a good father and hopefully I can give my son the same kind of great family environment that you gave May and I."</p><p> </p><p>"And you will, Son.", his father had told him with a smile and at that moment it was hard not to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>Once Tony and Pepper had walked into the facility that had been their son's home for the first month of his life they were met with a familiar nurse waiting for them.  "Right this way, Mr and Mrs Stark.", Elizabeth said with a sweet smile as she led them down to a neatly decorated exam room.  "Dr White and one of his colleagues will be in here shortly with Peter.  They just want to go over a few things with you and make sure you don't have any questions."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much.", Pepper replied with a smile of her own.  The nurse smiled back and the walked out of the room as Happy walked in with his phone to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Boss.  I'm supposed to inform you that the new clothes you ordered for Peter had been delivered to the penthouse.  Anything you want me to tell the staff about that?", the man asked, looking directly at Tony but it was Pepper who pipped up with the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.  Cloud you please ask, Loreta and Luna to make sure that they all get thoroughly washed and dried before placing them in his bedroom?  Tell then I'll organize them myself.", she said with pride.  She couldn't wait to get her hands on those tiny little outfits.</p><p> </p><p>"You got it, Boss.", Happy returned and began to type at the phone in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled fondly at his wife and as she looked up at him he brushed her hair away from her face so that he could kiss her on her forehead.  Then he took her into his arms and allowed his chin to rest on her head as he rocked them back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>Happy smiled at them for only a moment before shaking his head and telling them to 'Get a room.'.  Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Way to ruin the moment Harold.", he grumbled under his breath while Pepper laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah.", Happy teased as he smiled back at the couple.  "I'm going to go wait out by the car.  I want to double-check that car seat once more before we leave.  Let me know if you need anything."</p><p> </p><p>Both Pepper and Tony thanked him and then there they sat waiting for their son to be carried into the room for them.  "Can you believe we're parents, Love?", Tony asked his wife in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper smiled and huffed a small laugh while shaking her head.  " Not really.  After everything we've been through I'm amazed by all of this honestly.", she admitted. </p><p> </p><p>"We're going to do great.", Tony mused she leaned over and rested his head on his wife's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awfully sappy sometimes.  You know that Mr Stark?", Pepper teased as she shook her shoulder and jostled her husband's head where it rested.</p><p> </p><p>Tony straightened himself up and looked Pepper in the eyes.  "Yeah, well, I'm also a comedian.", he said with a goofy smile while doing jazz hands and laughing at his own joke.</p><p> </p><p>"That was awful.", Pepper said but she was laughing all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Tony smirked and pointed to his wife accusingly. "Yet you laughed.  Outloud.", Tony sassed causing Pepper to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Then before anything else could be said the door was opening and Dr White was making his way in while a nurse pushed Peter's bassinet in behind him.  The baby had been bundled up in the special 'going home' outfit that Pepper had bought in the night before for the nurses to change him into.  The handsome clothing had been labelled the right size, yet the entire ensemble seemed to swallow up their tiny son.  She was sure she'd never seen anything more precious.</p><p> </p><p>"We have a special delivery here for you, Mr and Mrs Stark.", Dr White said with a smile.  "Peter had had his last check-up, has been cleaned up and is ready to go.  Aren't you big boy?", the doctor tagged onto he end while looking down at his small patient, who was wide awake and looking around.  Then he stopped the bundle up and placed him into Pepper's arms.  </p><p> </p><p>Being so overwhelmed by the thought that she was finally, finally going to be taking her baby home with her, Pepper was overcome with emotion and couldn't speak.  She just held Peter close to her chest and looked at his large brown eyes as he looked right back at her.  "Hi there, Sweet Boy.", she whispered as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.   "Are you ready to go home with your Mommy and Daddy?", she asked and then looked up and her husband who had his hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tony cleared his throat and blinked back the tears before addressing the doctor.  "Thank you so much, Dr. White.  I could never repay you and your incredible staff for everything you've done for us."</p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem.  Nurse Sharon here is going to escort you to the reception desk so that you can sign the discharge papers.  I've left some instructions there on what to do in the event of an emergency that may require medical assistance and my number is there too. You can call me if you have any questions at all.  You'll also find a prescription for some vitamin supplements just to be on the safe side.  You'll also be handed an appointment note for his two-month check-up, which I see has already been scheduled by Elizabeth.", the doctor carefully explained pausing periodically to make sure there were no questions.</p><p> </p><p>"That is amazing.", Pepper commented in awe at the sheer amount of thought that had been put into everything.  The fact that they had everything so neatly prepared for their departure was nothing sort of breathtaking.  "Thank you so much."</p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiled and nodded his head at the happy little family of three.  "No worries, Mrs Stark, Mr Stark and we'll see you back here in a couple of weeks.", she said with a smile and a small wave before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me take your handbag, Love.   That way can you carry that perfect little boy while I get us all checked out.", Tony told Pepper with a smile as he ran his hand gently over the back of his son's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Darling.", Pepper said as she walked through the door that Tony was holding open for her, still clutching Peter safely to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Once, in the reception Tony gathered all the documents that the doctor had promised would be waiting for them and placed them into the hospital bag.  He then shook hands with the nurses and thanked everyone once again for their wonderful work.  Then they made their way across the parking lot where Happy was waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>Before they got into the car, Tony pulled Pepper in so that their son was nestled between them and kissed his wife on the lips.  Then as they both looked lovingly down at the baby they had made together, he smiled.  "We've got this, Love.", he said with airy confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper nodded her head and sighed happily.  "Yeah.  We do."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After settling their baby boy into his new car seat, Peter slept the entire way through the ride.  Pepper sat next to him while Tony sat in the front with Happy.  He looked through the rearview mirror and smiled brightly at his wife.  "He has your nose and lips, you know," he told her and turned around in his seat to look at her, adjusting his seat belt in the process.  "Look at his cheeks Pepper, oh my God," he gushed as he looked between his gorgeous wife and a handsome son.  </p><p> </p><p>Pepper looked fondly down towards the infant and sighed happily.  "Yes, he has the chubbiest most adorable cheeks ever.  He also had your brown eyes and dark hair," she sweetly pointed out as she gently ran her fingers over the top of her son's soft head as he slept.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked at Pepper with a flirtatious smile.  "What can I say?  My boy is extremely handsome.  Just like his father," he declared with a grin.  "Takes after me.  He's going to be a real charmer."</p><p> </p><p>While Pepper rolled her eyes and glared at her husband, Happy snorted at the comment, in turn, causing Tony to glare at him.  "What are you laughing about?  I am extraordinarily good-looking, I'll have you know.  I was voted as one of the top ten most handsome business leaders in the world by Business Insider.  Two years running, mind you. People love me,", he loudly proclaimed, his voice brimming with absolute pride. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say, Boss,", Happy chuckled while Pepper continued to amusedly look at her husband. </p><p> </p><p>As she sat there looking down at her son, Pepper's phone bussed with a message, reminding her of her parent's pending arrival. "Hey Tony?" she asked as she realized that she had no idea who else would be coming over once they arrived back home.  "Do you know when your parents are coming by? I just got a text from mine telling me that they would be here next week and I'm glad they did because with everything going on, I had completely forgotten," she explained with a tired sigh. </p><p> </p><p>She'd been speaking with her parents via facetime, updating them nearly daily on Peter's development.  They had in turn been diligently making sure that their daughter and son-in-law were handling things okay.  They were aware of the help they'd been receiving from the medical assistance in the hospital.  They had also had many conversations regarding who would be giving them a hand one they were back home.  Just someone to help them manage a healthy schedule. Pepper had, in turn, discussed all of that with Tony and they had decided that it would be nice to send someone from their team to pick up her parents and fly them over in their private jet.  That way they could stay with Pepper and help her out until she felt secure enough to manage on her own and eventually return to work.  </p><p> </p><p>Tony hummed in response and looked back over his shoulder at his wife.  "From what I remember, Daniel is going to be picking them up and bringing them over around seven.  May is also coming over after work to see Peter.  She texted me not too long ago saying that she can't wait to see her nephew," he said with a smile.  There would be no lack of love for his son and he was grateful.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Good," Pepper sighed out in relief, "That should give me some time to get myself together and show Peter his new nursery.  I know it's silly but after all the hard work we put into designing it, having him here to see it <em>with</em> me is just everything," she further explained while soft caressing her son's cheek.  </p><p> </p><p>"We will do that Mrs. Stark," Tony said softly.  "First thing.  In fact, you can go ahead and mark that off of your to-do list."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Pepper whispered back in reply.  She was already imagining her self taking her tiny boy on a tour of his bedroom, showing him the finely dressed windows, the carefully selected pictures on the walls and the designer linens tucked stunningly around his tiny mattress inside of his handmade crib.  Then when everything had been thoroughly examined she would sit down in the gliding rocker in the corner and nurse him to sleep.  It all sounded like a dream come true.</p><p> </p><p>Apart from the music playing lowly in the background, the remainder of the car ride was quiet.  The couple sat in their respective seats trying to distract themselves by texting loved ones and making them aware that Peter was healthy and they were on their way home.  What they didn't know was that Howard and Maria had also been talking to Pepper's parents, Karen and Kennedy, who had arrived in New Your two days prior with the intention of surprising Pepper.</p><p> </p><p>The couple had been staying at a nearby friend's mansion and had been keeping in touch with everyone so, really everyone knew of their early arrival save for Pepper and Tony.  That meant that May was well aware of their intentions and had taken the liberty of notifying several other close family friends. Rhodey, Natasha, Bruce, Ben, and even Mary and Richard Parker had all become nothing less than their extended family and as such, they had all been invited to come over to help prepare for Peter's homecoming.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>As the unware, new parents made their way home, they had no idea how many people were waiting inside the penthouse for their arrival.  The unexpected guest were all talking amongst themselves and decorating the room with pastel colors and large bundles of balloons that May had ordered well in advance.  She'd even gone so far as to ask Happy to take them the long way home in order to give more time to set everything up.   She wanted everything to be perfect when her nephew arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, can you put that teddy bear in the middle of the table?",  May asked, gesturing towards the place where it would take over as centerpiece and watched as her mother carefully arranged it.  "Yeah, just like that," she added with a smile, happy that the surprise was coming together so nicely.  </p><p> </p><p>"This looks amazing girls.  I can't believe your guys pulled this off," Howard chimed in from behind his wife, carrying a flower arrangement that had just arrived from Wakanda.  The king, himself had sent the most beautiful bouquet of flowers all the way from their majestic homeland.  Stark Industries had been trying for years to expand all over the globe and the kind of Wakanda had been one of the very first partners to join them.  They shared a keen interest in clean energy and the idea of using vibranium in order to implement their projects made them an excellent team.  As such the king had been eager to congratulate the Stark family on their newest addition.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Amore Mio," Maria told her husband.  "I can't wait to see them arrive through those doors with my grandson.  Just thinking about it makes me emotional," she continued before noticing the colorful arrangement her husband was holding.  "Whoa, Karen!  Look at these stunning flowers!" she nearly shouted, takin g a hold of the vase so that she could get a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>Karen approached and looked at the vibrant collection of unfamiliar flora with awe.  "Where did these come from?" she asked, having never seen anything like them before.  Not even in the large botanical gardens of California.</p><p> </p><p>"All the way from Wakanda," Howard proudly replied.  "Perfect aren't they?" he inquired as he watched everyone gather around to look at the prized flowers and when they were done, he carefully took them back into his own hards.  "I'm going to pass these off to Luna and Loretta so they can find a nice place to put them," he said with a smile and then leaned in to kiss his wife on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, everything was in perfect order and everyone was sitting around the room happily socializing with one another.  Natasha and Brice were chatting away with Richard and May about the research projects that Bruce was currently working on and Ben was trying to get May to calm her nerves as the arrival time grew closer.  The two of them had taken a seat across from the other couple but their attention at the moment was only on themselves.  </p><p> </p><p>"Everything looks great, May and I know Tony and Pepper will appreciate all the effort you and your mother put into this-" Ben encouraged as May sat there practically jittering in place while keeping a close eye on her phone.  "-and Peter is going to love his crazy aunt," he added and then kissed her right on the end of her nose."</p><p> </p><p>May smiled back almost sadly.  "Yeah, I know they'll like it.  I- I just can't believe I'm going to finally be meeting my baby nephew.  It's been weeks, you know and this, this is different.  I'm going to get to hold him," she told her fiance, her voice cracking a little at the end.  She was overjoyed to see the newest little Stark make his way home and into the arms of the rest of his loving family.</p><p> </p><p>Ben took her hand tightly into his and smiled.  "I'm here and everything is going to be amazing," he said, then bringing her hand to his lips to gently kiss it.  "I love you," he told her sweetly and then leaned in to kiss her again but this time on the lips only to have the moment interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh get a room, you two,", Rhodey complained from across the room.  He was glaring but his smile showed nothing but mirth.  "I swear every time I'm near you two, it's like I'm going to dive into some form of diabetic coma," he teased with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>May snorted, grabbed one of the cushions from behind her, and threw it directly into his face.  "Oh fuck off.  You're just jealous that you aren't getting it any anymore," she snipped at the same moment that Maria and Karen walked into the room to hear her.  They both gasped loudly and Ben went red in embarrassment.  It seemed that everyone in the room was now looking at them with wild eyes, mouths agape.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so we're going there, are we?" Rhodes replied with mock annoyance.  "Wow. The audacity," he continued and then burst out laughing.  Though it was true.  He'd not had a girlfriend in forever.  May had set him up on a few dates but none of them had really worked out.  He rolled his eyes at the memory.  "Besides, it's pretty much your fault for only setting me up with crazy chicks.  Don't you know anyone who can carry on a normal conversation?" he teased making May smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," she laughed.  "Miranda wasn't <em>that bad," </em>she insisted but if the look on Rhodey's face was anything to go by, she could assume that he adamantly disagreed with her assessment.  </p><p> </p><p>"May.  She put a tracking device <em>in my shoe</em>.  The only reason I found out was that your brother used JARVIS to scan me when I was feeling off one day.  He wanted to make sure I wasn't coming down with something but guess what we found instead.  That's right.  A tracker!  So, excuse me if I don't thank you for your lovely match-making," he said with another roll of his eyes before leaning back onto the couch and crossing one leg over the other.  Everyone around them looked nothing but shocked and amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that the girl you had the restraining order drawn up for!" Howard asked sounding utterly scandalized.  Rhodey nodded his head and Howards lowered him into his hands.  "Oh my God, May.  Honey, where do you find these people?" he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling slightly embarrassed and marginally speechless, May tried to sit up a little straighter where she sat.  "I- I met them while I was at college-" she explained to her father and then turned her attention back to Rhodey, -"and I am sorry about the whole tracker thing.  I didn't know she would do that.  I swear," she awkwardly apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey, in all his mercy, smiled in May's direction and casually shrugged his shoulders.  "It's cool, sis.  No hard feelings or anything," he swore.  From a really young age, he'd been a part of the Stark family.  He'd met Tony in high school and they had been inseparable since then.  Having come from a family where he was an only child, he enjoyed the love and support he received from the whole Stark family.  Tony and May?  They were practically his siblings and Howard and Maria, his second set of parents.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kennedy cleared his throat in an attempt to draw everyone's attention.  "I thought you all might like to know that I just received a text from Pepper.  They'll be arriving home in the next few minutes so we should probably be getting into position," he said with a clap of his hands and then joined his wife.</p><p> </p><p>They all stoop up and gathered themselves next to the dining table, which had been topped with every variety of food you could imagine.  Between May, Natasha, and Mary it had become quite the spread.  Fruit, chips, and dips all neatly displayed in various bowls and dishes.</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS?  Is had Tony arrived yet?" Maria asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It appears that he has.  Happy Hogan is parking the car now.  Would you like for me to let them know that you're awaiting his arrival?" the AI politely inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Maria hurriedly replied.  "That won't be necessary JARVIS.  Please don't tell them that any of us are here."</p><p> </p><p>May glared at her mom from across the way.  "Shush, mother!  You're going to ruin it!" May strongly whispered.  She's put entirely too much work into the while get together for it to be spoiled because of her mom's nig mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Me? How on Earth and I going to ruin it?  We've all be planning really hard for this.  Excuse me for wanting to know if my son was here or not.  I'm excited," she quietly snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough!" Howard pressed without bothering to lower his voice.  "Stop shouting at each other over stupid things!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Dad," May sheepishly apologized and it looked as though Maria was about to do the same but then the doors to the penthouse elevator dinged announcing the arrival of guests of honour.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony, could you please put the bag in Pete-", Pepper was saying as the elevator doors slowly slid open.  However, before she could finish her request she was unexpectedly interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"-Surprise!" shouted everyone in the room in unison causing both Pepper and Tony to jump back in shock.  Peter began to cry after being jolted awake when the loud noise had hit his ears and his parents flinched.  Pepper held him close and began to gently bounce him in an attempt o quiet his cries as she looked around the packed full room feeling wholly flabbergasted.  The house was meant to be empty.</p><p> </p><p>Tony who had placed himself defensively between his wife and son and the raucous noise clenched his jaw.  "What the fuck are you guys doing here!  Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" he demanded with mild anger.  He didn't necessarily want to shout at any of them but not knowing what was going was extremely infuriating at the moment.  Especially after having promised his wife a quiet afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>May held onto Ben's hand tightly and tried to smile.  "We wanted to surprise you.  We didn't mean to scare you," she said with obvious remorse.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, May," Pepper said still feeling slightly shaken as she continued to try and hush her fussing baby.  "I'm just going to go into the bedroom to nurse Peter and try to calm him down," she continued with a forced smile and then took a deep breath.  "I- I'll be back in a minute," she hurriedly added and then took off down the hall without looking making eye contact with anyone.  She could feel everyone's sad, pitying eyes boring into her as she passed by.</p><p> </p><p>Tony immediately began to follow his wife only to have his mother grab him by the elbow.  "Anthony!  Let me explain!", she pleaded but Tony was quick to pull back.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, Mom, it's going to have to wait.  I need to go make sure Pepper's okay," he told his worried mother and then glanced briefly around the room.  "I'm sorry everyone. I realize you've probably been waiting for us for a while.  Please, uh, just... make yourselves at home.  We'll be right back."  As he walked towards where he could hear his son still crying, he took a moment to throw a mild glare at May and Maria, who he assumed was behind the unanticipated welcome party.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was out of sight, Maria covered her face in her hands and took a shuddering breath.  "Oh my freaking, God.  This is all my fault," she proclaimed, tears already welling up in her eyes.  "All I wanted wast to have a small family get-together, not all this mess," she told her husband who had joined her by her side.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't worry.", Howard consoled.  "Pepper and Tony will be back here with Peter soon and we'll have some nice family time," he said and then kissed his wife on the cheek.  Everyone around them nodded in agreement but the atmosphere certainly didn't hold the same amount of excitement it had just ten minutes prior.  Now along with the anticipation of properly meeting the newest baby Stark, there was concern mingling between them.  No one had been expecting that sort of reaction.  It was supposed to be a heartfelt celebration.  All they could do was hope that when the little family returned that things would be brighter.</p><p> </p><p>However, what they didn't know was that behind the closed door, emotions were just starting to slip away from the expected bliss.  Everything was hitting at once.  There was a brand new set expectation bearing down on Pepper's shoulders, leaving her to feel unsure about how was meant to proceed.  As her husband entered the room, she looked down at her son and then back up at Tony with a weary smile.  "We have this, right?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>This is brand new for me, Hope you like it!<br/>~Pandalove09<br/>This story <em>belongs</em> to Pandalove09.  Without her amazingly creative ideas, this story wouldn't be here.<br/>~happyaspie<br/>____________________<br/><strong>Scream with us on Tumblr!<strong></strong></strong><br/><a href="https://thecheekyspidey.tumblr.com/">PandaLove09</a><br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yes-i-am-happyaspie">Happyaspie</a><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>